


Whisk Kink

by bottmharrys



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kinks, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis, Zayn Malik - Freeform, whisk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottmharrys/pseuds/bottmharrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis both found a lot of kinks that they each had throughout their sex life that spiced it up a bit. This time, cooking utensils aren't going to be used in the kitchen any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisk Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i hear the love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239748) by [Babydollxhes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydollxhes/pseuds/Babydollxhes). 



> Note that I am not affiliated with any of the writers in Ear kink, or Nostril kink. I just needed something to work with .. Yes this is going to get a little weird but Louis loves being kinky with his Dom harry

Harry found a whisk in the kitchen sink.

 

"Harry?" Louis called.  
"Yes baby?" Harry responded  
"What are you doing?" Louis said with a croaky voice since he did just wake up from his afternoon nap.  
"Oh I was just getting a little curious about something" Harry said observing how the whisk was so beautifully crafted. "Which was?" Louis asked, sounding concerned. "You know Lou, I've fucked your nose and ear before, I want to, you know try something new again" he said smirking. "Oh, Harry.." Louis said biting his lip and looking over at how Harry held the beautiful whisk in his hand. Harry got hard at the image of him whisking Lou's tight pink hole with the silver whisk. He pushed Louis on the wall tracing dark purple spots on his collarbone sending shivers down Louis' spine. "Harry whisk me please, whisk my tight hole, daddy." Louis moaned in Harry's ear. Without another word, Harry got the whisk from the kitchen sink and walked over to Louis who was getting hard at each step Harry took towards him, holding the silver whisk. Harry took Lou's pants off, single handedly revealing his dark red lace panties and Louis took off his shirt. "Shit princess you're so hard for me." Harry grunted. "Only for you Harry." Louis smirked. Harry positioned the whisk at Lou's tight hole. "Wait Harry!" Harry had a questioned expression on his face. "Can you please.. Use cake mix as lube?" Louis said, his face only getting redder than his panties. Harry gasped but quickly got up to get cake mix from the upper counter in the kitchen. He dipped in the silver whisk until it was all covered then walked back to Louis. "Are you ready baby?" Harry asked. "Yes, Daddy. Fuck my tight hole with that whisk until my insides start to burn." Harry smiled at his words and proceeded to slide the whisk in his hole. "Ah! Fuck!" Louis screamed as the whisk fully entered him. Harry turned the whisk left and right hitting his prostate every time which earned multiple moans from Louis. "Harry! Harder!" He moaned. Harry did what he was asked to and shoved the whisk farther down until the handle could barely be seen. Lou's dick was practically pinned up on his stomach with his tip a dark pink. "Harry? What are you doing?" He asked as he saw Harry waking over to the drawer. "You'll see, princess" he said as he whipped out a part that connects to the whisk, which makes it turn and vibrate. Lou's eyes widen as he sees what it is made for. Harry walked over to the little slut and connects the part to the whisk. "Are you ready?" He asks. "Ye- OH MY GOD!" He screamed as Harry made no time to wait for his approval. "SHIT IM GOING TO CUM" Louis moaned. "Not yet princess" Harry cooed in his ear as he turned on the button that makes the whisks turn. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Louis said, not being able to process anything in his mind. He could feel his insides being turned in circles by the whisks hitting his prostate in the process. His dick leaking pre-cum, he moaned again. "Harry please! Can I cum?" Louis asked sounding exhausted. Harry said nothing but turn on the button that makes the whisks vibrate. "FU-" Lou said before a hand smacked at his mouth, covering up his moans. "Quiet, princess" Harry said, and all Louis could do is moan into his palm trying not to make sounds as he looked into Harry's beautiful emerald green eyes. Louis felt something in his anus, a weird sudden feeling. "Harry? What is that.." Louis asked in horror. "Lou, remember the cake mix?" Harry giggles. "Harry!" Louis cried as he felt the cake mix start to mold and harden in his hole. "With this heat we might even be able to make you a small celebration cake." Harry smiled down at Lou's frightened eyes as the cake mix hardens faster. "Harry please stop this!" He cried and all Harry did was smile. The cake mix hardened in his hole, the heat making it bleed a little. Harry turned on the whisk to high vibration which caused Lou to cum harder. "Ah!" Louis moaned as his milk traveled down his thigh. Harry got up and came back, this time with a cup in his hand. "Harry?" Lou said. Harry ignored him and began milking Lou's dick and collecting it in the small cup. He then got two spoons to get the cake in Lou's anus and placed it in a plate. "Harry.." Lou says again. "It's your lucky day, princess" Harry says as he pours Lou's cum on the cake as frosting. He got the spoons that he used to get the cake out and fed it to Louis and him both. The anal blood and Louis' cum giving it a sweet, bitter taste. "You like the cake?" Harry asked. "Yes Harry I love it!" Louis said delighted. "You're such a good cook Harry, such a good cook" he said getting more spoonfuls of the ass cake. "Maybe we can try something else later on." Harry smirked and kissed Louis' cake flavored lips.


End file.
